Duck
Duck (Japanese: ダック Dakku) is the host of a quiz game; he confidently challenges the protagonist to answer few of his questions. If they answer them correctly, he'll give them some duck-themed items. Questions *''Refer to Ducky's Quizzes.'' Prizes *Upon answering Duck's first question correctly in Choro-Q HG 2, a Duck Meter is obtained. *Upon answering Duck's second question correctly in Choro-Q HG 2, a Duck Horn is obtained. *Upon answering Duck's third question correctly in Choro-Q HG 2, Body Q083 and Stamp 89 are obtained. *Upon answering Duck's first question correctly in Choro-Q HG 3, Fertilizer is obtained. *Upon answering Duck's second question correctly in Choro-Q HG 3, Pretty Sticker is obtained. *Upon answering Duck's third question correctly in Choro-Q HG 3, Biggy Sticker is obtained. *Upon answering Duck's fourth question correctly in Choro-Q HG 3, Blue Stamp is obtained. *Upon answering Duck's fifth question correctly in Choro-Q HG 3, Star Stone is obtained. *Upon answering Duck's sixth question correctly in Choro-Q HG 3, Duck Horn is obtained. *Upon answering Duck's seventh question correctly in Choro-Q HG 3, Duck Sticker is obtained. *Upon answering Duck's eighth question correctly in Choro-Q HG 3, Little Ducky is obtained. *Upon answering Duck's ninth question correctly in Choro-Q HG 3, Duck Meter is obtained. *Upon answering Duck's tenth question correctly in Choro-Q HG 3, Q083 is obtained. Quotes *"I don't think I've seen you before. Quack! How amazing you got here! You are quite a racer! Quack! How about answering my quiz? Do you want to try? Quack! I will certainly give you a glorious prize if you win! There's no way you'll get this. So, you want to try? Quack!" *''(If the protagonist is about to answer one of his questions)'' "Good! So you're going to try. Ok then, here we go! How many coconuts are on the ground around the coconut shop in Papaya Island? How many?" *''(If the protagonist answered his first question correctly)'' "What! Correct!!!! You got it right... (How could you get this?) OK. You got it right, so I'll give you a prize." *"I'll come up with more questions! Come and challenge me anytime!" *"OK! Quack! This time, it'll be a difficult one. Question 2! Do you want to try? Quack!" *''(If the protagonist choose to answer his second question)'' "Think hard! Quack! I can't give you another prize huh? Oh, nothing. Here we go! What's the name of the princess in the Fuji City castle? What is her name?" *''(If the protagonist answered his second question correctly)'' "Quack?! Got it right again. Oh, nothing, nothing! Correct...quack... This is the prize this time!!" *"All right! This is the last question! You won't get this one! Think hard! Quack! Question 3! Do you want to try, Quack?" *''(If the protagonist choose to answer his last question)'' "Here we go! What's the colour of the roof of the paint shop in Sandpolis? What colour is it?" *''(After the protagonist got the question wrong)'' "Beep!!! Quack! Wrong! Quack! Incorrect! No, no. You have a long road to travel. Improve and then come back." *''(If the protagonist comes back for his questions)'' "Huh? You came again? Quack! You've got nothing to do? So, you want to try? Quack!" *''(After the protagonist answered all of his questions correct)'' "Oh, no! No way! You couldn't have got this one right too! You must be a genius. This is the last prize! You got me. I need to work on it. I hope you conquer the world!" *''(Visiting him the first time in Choro-Q HG 3)'' "Huh? I've never seen you around. So..Would you like to try to solve my quiz? Quack? Of course, if you solve it correctly, you'll win a nice prize! (There's no way he'll get it right) So? You want to challenge my quiz?" *"Duck! Duck! It's quiz time! 2nd question? Will you challenge me?" *''(If the protagonist agrees to challenge his quiz)'' "Oh, you will, eh? Well, here goes! 1st/2nd/3rd question!" *''(If the protagonist agrees to challenge his 4th question)'' "Oh, you will, eh? You're gonna regret it! Well, here goes! Fourth question!" *''(If the protagonist agrees to challenge his 5th question)'' "Oh, you will, eh? That's how it should be! Well, here goes! Fifth question!" *''(If the protagonist agrees to challenge his 6th question)'' "Oh, you will, eh? It's too late to turn back now! Well, here goes! Sixth question!" *''(If the protagonist agrees to challenge his 7th question)'' "Oh, you will, eh? You seem to be confident, quack. Well, here goes! Seventh question!" *''(If the protagonist agrees to challenge his 8th question)'' "Oh, you will, eh? I wouldn't want you to come all the way to this point and quit. Well, here goes! Eighth question!" *''(If the protagonist agrees to challenge his 9th question)'' "Oh, you will, eh? We both can't stop now. Well, here goes! Ninth question!" *''(If the protagonist agrees to challenge his 10th question)'' "Oh, you will, eh? Seriously think this one through! Well, here goes! Tenth question!" *''(If the protagonist chose the wrong answer in Choro-Q HG 3)'' "NO!!! Quack! Wrong answer!! Incorrect!!! No good! No good! You still don't have enough skills. Come back when you've matured more!" *"Quack quack quack! You've come to challenge me again? I still think they're too hard for you!!" *''(If the protagonist answers the 1st question correctly)'' "What? Oh! Um.. Bingo! That's correct! (How did he get that?) Umm. Yeah, since you got it right, I'll give you a prize. (I found this behind my house!!)" *''(If the protagonist answers the 2nd question correctly)'' "What? Uh? No way!!! That's correct... (How the heck does he know?) Uh? Yeah, hahahah!! Well, since you got it correct, here's your prize..." *''(If the protagonist answers the 3rd question correctly)'' "What? Uh? No way!!! Ring ring ring!! Correct.... (GRRRRR!!! This isn't right. How did he get it right?) Uhh. Yeah, well, you were correct, so here's your prize!" *''(If the protagonist answers the 4th question correctly)'' "What? Uh? No way!!! Ring ring ring!! Correct... (GRRRRR!!! This can't be!! Is someone telling him the answers?) Uh... Yeah, you got the right answer, so here's your prize... (I got this from grandpa...whoops I never read it...but oh well)" *''(If the protagonist answers the 5th question correctly)'' "What? Uh? No way!!! Ring ring ring!! Correct.... (GRRRRRR!!! How come? How is it possible? Is my brain tired?) Uh. Yeah, you got the answer correct, so I'll give you this wonderful prize. (I found it on the ground near Scratch Mountain. Nice looking rock though...)" *''(If the protagonist answers the 6th question correctly)'' "What? Uh? No way!!! Ring ring ring!! Correct... (!!! I'm starting to lose confidence in myself. To think that he would get this far!) Uh. Yeah, you got the correct answer. I really don't want to give this away, but I guess I have to." *''(If the protagonist answers the 7th question correctly)'' "What? Uh? No way!!! Ring ring ring!! Correct.... (Argghh! My pride is completely toast!! What is it with this guy??) Uh. Yeah, well, here's your prize." *''(If the protagonist answers the 8th question correctly)'' "What? Uh? No way!!! Ring ring ring!! Correct.... (Why? He's gotten 8 questions correct. Can he read my mind?) Uh. Yeah, I wasn't going to give this to you at all, but I guess I have to." *''(If the protagonist answers the 9th question correctly)'' "What? How did you know? To tell you the truth, it's scary that you came this far. (Is this fate? Am I being given up on? I've almost lost all confidence...) Oh yeah... I almost forgot... Here...your prize..." *''(If the protagonist answers the 10th question correctly)'' "I give up! How did you know? I was so confident you wouldn't get that! Since you got such a good question correct, I'll give you the best prize. I give up. I need to start over from the start. Good luck to you in your future!" *"I'll think of another quiz! Come back and challenge me whenever you want!" *"I'm still thinking! This time I'm going to come up with a harder one! Come back later, quack!" Trivia *In Choro-Q HG 3, Duck returned and known in the Japanese version the same as HG 2 as ダック (Dakku Duck). But in the European version of Choro-Q HG 3, that is to say, "Gadget Racers (PS2)", his name was changed to Ducky. Category:Characters Category:Choro-Q HG 2 Category:Male Choro-Q Category:Choro-Q HG 3 Category:Cloud Hill Category:Grunge Garden Category:Choro-Q HG 3 Characters Category:Choro-Q HG 2 Characters